


A Vampire's Kiss

by callmebabii



Category: offgun
Genre: HalloweenSpecial, IncubusGun, M/M, Oneshot, VampireOff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:01:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27303814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmebabii/pseuds/callmebabii
Summary: OFFGUN x HALLOWEEN NIGHTWhere Vampire Off finally met his match with Incubus Gun."Oh you want me to bite harder?" Off chuckled hard.Before Gun could even reply with a sarcastic remark, he felt the sharp pain on his neck. He shut his eyes tight, a scream escaped from his blood stained lips, his arms wrapped around this ill-tempered vampire he miraculously met tonight.
Relationships: Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn/Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat
Comments: 5
Kudos: 55





	A Vampire's Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This was made on a whim. No further research was done regarding vampires or incubus. Purely for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> Warning: Explicit language and details are included. Consider yourself warned.

Welcome to the Pixie's Lair. A hole in the wall bar situated in one of the busy streets of Bangkok. The bar always at it's full capacity every night especially during October 31st. What the mundane eyes could see are the fake cobwebs decorated with plastic toy spiders. The red LED lightstrips installed on the ceiling giving the place an almost gothic vibe. Everyone dressed in their best halloween costumes. But what their eyes couldn't see is that the place tonight is also teeming with vampires, warlocks, demons, and goblins alike. 

Gun sipped his drink lousily while listening to his friend's story.

"And then you know what he said to me?" 

"What? That you're beautiful but also a bitch?"

"Haha that's not funny Gun. He said if he could have my number! Can you believe it? He still wants to get my freakin phone number!" 

"Jing, you're a freaking succubus of course he wants your number."

Jingjing just rolled her eyes at his friend's commentary. It is true though. 

It's already getting loud inside the bar so Gun need not to worry about saying out loud the truth about them. His friend Jingjing is a succubus. She works as a model but the truth is she's preying at men every night. Gun is an incubus. But not a usual one. He preys on both women and men. They are waiting for their other friends, Jen and Best. Both are witches. It's almost a tradition for them to attend the Pixie's Lair annual Halloween party. What others didn't know is that it is home to a secret organization which maintains and secures the peace between the coexistence of both world. The mundane and theirs. 

Gun excused himself to go to the restroom. On his way, he bumped into a tall man who just came in from the front entrance. 

"Aw sorry." 

He looked at the man and was met with the most captivating brown eyes. His whole aura demands command. But it's really his eyes that speak volumes. Gun was entranced by him. 

"No, sorry about that. I was looking for someone and didn't noticed you walking in this direction." 

Gun took note of his low voice. He wondered what it would sound like in an enclosed space like a bathroom stall maybe? He shook his head to erase the picture that already formed in his mind. But it left a clear message to him. He wants this man. Tonight. He wants to take him home tonight. 

"No worries, it's fine." Gun gave the man a small smile before he excused himself. 

______________

Jen and Best is already at their table when they heard the dj opening the dance floor for everyone. The place was already packed, every space is already a dance floor on its own. 

"Gun, you seem distracted." 

"Huh what did you say?" The loud bass already drowning any possible conversation at that point. 

Best leaned closer to him and shout at his ears. "I SAID YOU LOOKING FUCKING DISTRACTED." 

"AHHHH NO I AM FINE. I'LL GET US NEW ROUND OF DRINKS."

Gun got the questioning look from his friends. He never offers to get the drinks. Ever. It ws always either Jen or Jing. And the truth was, he really is distracted. He's been trying to search the area for that man he bumped into earlier. He wondered if he found the one he's been looking for and went straight home after. 

What actually surprised him after squeezing through the throng of dancing, sweaty, bodies is the person standing behind the bar. He's got a red apron tied around his waist, his fair skin stands out with his black turtleneck. And those eyes. The same eyes that bewitched him earlier. The same eyes he's been trying to find in this dimly lit bar. 

"Hello, it's you again."

"Um yeah, it's me again. What can I get for you?" 

They are almost shouting at each other through the din. 

"Four shots of tequila please." 

"Coming right up." The man winked at him before fetching his drinks. 

"Are you a bartender here? I don't see you here often."

"Oh so you are a regular here? Maybe you know my friend. His name is Tay." 

"Yes I know Tay. He's your friend?" 

"Unfortunately, but yes. That bastard. He called me tonight to cover for him, said he met this really cute guy and wants to have fun. There they are." Gun looked at the direction he pointed and saw Tay dancing with a fair skinned guy dressed up as a hufflepuff student from a harry potter movie. 

"Looks like he's clearly having his fun." Gun chuckled. He knows Tay. And know meaning, he knows he is a warlock. So is this friend of him a warlock as well? 

"Here's your drink. It's on the house by the way. Sorry again for earlier." 

"Oh no need for that, it's really ok. I'll pay for this."

"I insist." 

Gun cannot declined if he uses that voice with him. "Well then, thank you very much. What's your name again?" 

"Oh I didn't mentioned it yet. I am Off."

"Nice meeting you Off, I am Gun." 

Gun just stood there intently looking at those brown eyes. He's usually good at flirting but the cat got his tongue and he can't think of anything to say to him. He can definitely just stare at those eyes the whole night, it's a miracle he found him again. Not that it would stop him from finding him even after the night has ended. 

"Do you have other plans tonight?" 

Gun has that question poised inside his head already but it was not him who speak first. 

"Uhm.. no!" Good heavens, he got so excited he blurted out his response. 

Off gave a hearty laugh which made Gun more embarrassed. 

"I sounded so excited right?" 

"It's ok haha. Tay's shift ends in another hour and a half. See you then?" 

Gun nods his head and brought the drinks back at his friends. 

'Gun get your grip, you're not usually like this. You have an hour and a half to compose yourself.' He thought of while walking back at their table. 

_______________

Off wiped the counter one last time before untying the apron around his waist. He never thought agreeing with his bastard of a friend will end up him meeting this Gun. He swore the moment he bumped into him and took a sniff of his smell, he got afraid he would end up attacking him then and there. His scent, so heady, awoking the beast in him. He's been a vampire for almost a century now but he had never come across with something as intoxicating as how Gun smelled to him. It also didn't escaped him that he's not human. Humans smell different. Countless encounters with different beings, human and non-human, trained him to differentiate one from the other. It also helped him on being careful what to say or how to act around each one of them. 

"Oh Off, what are you doing here? Where's Tay?" 

It was Mild. She's a witch and one of the council member of Pixie's Lair organization. She also manages this bar. Mild has quite a reputation among their kinds and earns the respect of even the council head. 

"He called me in to cover for him tonight, I saw him dancing there earlier, but now I don't know where he is." Off shrugged. 

"You know what, that friend of yours is a very happy-go-lucky warlock. I can’t believe he's been offered with a position in the council." 

"He's playful yes, but when he gets serious? Don't even ask me about that." Off have witnessed multiple times how powerful of a warlock Tay is. Maybe it's because of their family but still, he knows how hard his friend worked to master his craft.

"Anyway, you done? Where is Arm by the way? He's supposed to be covering the late shift."

Just then Arm came out from the side wall. Mild hoped nobody saw that other than them. He's a goblin. 

"Looking for me?" 

"How many times have I told you never to make such an entrance?" Manager Mild mode kicks in. 

"You know what guys, I'm outta here."

"You got a date tonight my friend?" 

Off smiled at him. "None of your business my friend."

"Why are you like that? Always so grumpy. Does it have something to do with you know? The age?" 

Off stormed out of there before he choke Arm with his bare hands. They always teased him just because he's the oldest among them. He took the back door and was walking to circle back in front of the building when he heard something. 

"Hngggh... Tay P-Please not here." 

What the fuck! Did he just heard his friend's name? He saw dark figures in the small alley behind the building and he could not believe what he saw. That was definitely his friend and the cute guy he's been dancing with earlier. He turned around just as quickly and almost run away from that scene. He rubbed his eyes trying to unsee that. His friend surely having fun of his own. He's getting heebie-jeebies just thinking about it. 

When he reached the front of the building, he saw Gun standing on the sidewalk playing with his phone. 

"Hey! Waiting for someone?" 

He saw the growing smile on his face. And the smell. Oh god it's so fucking good. 

"Uhm.. yup I've got plans with a certain bartender. I thought he'll be ditching me tonight." 

"Oh really? I highly doubt that. That certain bar tender is kinda excited for tonight." 

"Really?" 

"Really. Let's go?" 

_______________

Off offered to take Gun to eat first, but the latter placed his hands on his thighs while he is driving and massaged it in a not so subtle way; he almost swerved the car on the wrong lane because of that; so they decided, there's no need to be modest. Anyway, they both know what they really want and they are obviously attracted to each other. 

Just as Off closed his apartment door, Gun is already at him latching his lips on him. He was a bit surprised but soon took the lead, holding both side of his waist. He plunged his tongue inside Gun's mouth earning a small gasp from the latter. Off broke the kiss, both of them catching their breath. He caressed Gun's face marvelling at his beauty.

"Have I already told you that I love your eyes?"

Off was taken aback by the sudden confession. "My eyes?" 

"Yes." Gun reached out his hands, his fingertips tracing the side of his eyes before resting his palms on his cheeks. Off closed his eyes feeling his warmth. When was the last time he felt something like this? He can't even remember now. "You're a vampire right?" 

"What gave it away? The cold skin? ", Off laughed softly. 

"Well, I wasn't sure at first. I thought you were a warlock just like Tay."

"And you're an incubus right?" 

Gun nod in response. 

"I've encountered countless of incubus already, but you... you are somewhat special.

Why are you laughing?"

"Sorry, I just thought that sounded like a cheesy pick up line."

"I'm serious about that. Look into my eyes and tell me if I'm lying."

The moment Gun looked at his eyes, he knew what he said is true. He wrapped both his arms around his neck and pulled him closer. 

"Let's save the talking later, shall we?" 

Off closed the distance between them and kissed him hard. 

________________

"O-Off hnnngh... I-I'm gonna cum..." 

Gun sat at the edge of the bed. His arms, outstretched behind him feels weaker everytime Off bobs his mouth on his cock. The latter released him and proceed with small fluttering licks on the tip. The action made his head spin, his eyes almost rolled at the back of his head because of the pleasure. 

"I want to fuck you now Gun." 

Gun scoot at the center of the bed. He took off his white shirt and throws it joining his discarded pants on the floor. His lips bloodstained with small bites from Off. He felt the bed dip with Off hovering above him. 

"Can I have a bite?" 

"A what?" 

"A bite. On your neck. I will suck just a little." Off motioned with his forefinger and thumb. It looked comical to Gun. 

"Are you serious about that?" 

Off is actually restraining himself hard. He bares his fangs whenever he gets excited, so that blowjob earlier was honestly difficult for him. 

"Do I look like I'm kidding?"

"Has anyone ever told you that you're grumpy?" 

"Oh please, I've had enough of that with my friends." 

"Just kidding. Ok you can bite, but just a little ok?" 

Gun have heard that a vampire's bite, can give an almost orgasmic feeling to the receiver. But who is he kidding, it probably would hurt so bad. Off nuzzled his neck, sniffing, before he felt the fangs piercing through his skin. 

"Oh fuck! Aaaaaaaaah.." 

He felt the pulsing of blood in his neck. If he's human, he'll probably be writhing in pain right now. He can't describe in words how it felt. It's painful yes, but it's a sweet pain he probably will end up getting addicted to. It feels so hedonistic in a sense. It last for only a few seconds and he found himself already wanting more. 

"I thought you could do better than that."

"Oh you want me to bite harder?" Off chuckled hard.

Before Gun could even reply with a sarcastic remark, he felt the sharp pain on his neck. He shut his eyes tight, a scream escaped from his blood stained lips, his arms wrapped around this ill-tempered vampire he miraculously met tonight.

_______________

Off stares at Gun's sleeping figure beside him. He gently traced his brows, sliding his fingers to his nose, and finally to his lips. Who would've thought this night will end up like this. Some would say that maybe he's just horny but this time felt different. Almost a hundred year with different beings both human and non-human but still he never felt this connection with anyone. He leaned closer to him and press his lips on his slightly parted ones. A vampire's kiss. 

"Why are you so grumpy Off?" He heard Gun mumbled in his sleep. He chuckled softly and continued staring at his sleeping face. 

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it! I feel like I rushed the ending. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading it. Their pictures earlier made me want to turn them into a fic character 😅


End file.
